Ergonomic trowel handles that are sufficiently robust for repeated use are difficult and/or expensive to manufacture on a consistent basis. Conventional trowel handles are made from machined wood. Quality can vary from handle to handle because undetected defects can be present in certain pieces of wood stock. These defects can lead to weak spots or uneven weight distribution in the manufactured handle.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.